Future Meanings
by steph84
Summary: OK, so I'm skipping a few chapters from New Events. This is a look into the life of Fulton and Lil when they are thirty and they get a visit from the old gang. Please read and review, I'm not sure if I should write more.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS IN ANY SHAPE, WAY OR  
  
FORM.  
  
Lillian Reed sat back in her chair and sighed. She stared at the screen before her, the computer screen she sometimes hated oh so much, but the computer screen that could sometimes be her friend. Deciding that she could write no longer, the thirty year old saved her work (a story entitled "Heartache's Revenge") and walked out into the kitchen.  
  
There, her husband, Fulton Reed, and their seventeen-year old daughter, Jenna, sat, working on some of Jenna's homework. Lil knew that it wouldn't last for long. Fulton was too excited to concentrate on anything. For the first time in twelve years, they were going to see their old friends, the Ducks, or Team U.S.A Both Lil and Fulton were extremely excited, although Lil could tell that Fulton was more excited than her. It had been three months since Charlie Conway phoned to let them know that they were going to come down for a visit. "Them" included all the kids, or adults now, from the team when they were kids.  
  
At first Lil worried about where she would put everyone for sleeping arrangements. The house that her and Fulton bought when they got married seven years ago wasn't that big. Oh, sure, it was big enough for three people, but not for the massive group that would be joining them for ten days.  
  
Lil had known Fulton since the days when they were twelve. They had always gotten along, and eventually decided to start a relationship. That's when Lil got pregnant. It was a mistake; one that no one expected. But in the end, Lil was glad when their daughter Jenna Melanie was born. For a while, Lil travelled with Fulton and the team, bringing Jenna along, of course, when they went to the Junior Goodwill Games. And she even attended the fancy school Eden Hall, on account of her mother's generous donation to the board, for a few months, until she realized how hard it was to go to school and look after Jenna at the same time.  
  
That had started her on her career to writing. For the longest time, Lil had wanted to be a lawyer, and tried her hardest at school to try and achieve top-notch marks so she could fulfill her dream. But that all came to a screeching halt when Jenna was born. Fulton had offered to drop out of school and off of the hockey team to help support Jenna full time, but Lil knew how much he loved playing hockey, and she didn't want him to jeopardize that career. So Lil dropped out and started taking correspondence courses from home. Once she got through all of her mandatory courses, she took an interest in creative writing courses. The teacher who marked the work made a phone call to Lil to express her sincere delight in Lil's writings. "You have a real talent, my dear," she told Lil. That was just the type of support that Lil needed to get started.  
  
"You have a real talent, my dear," she told Lil. That was just the type of support that Lil needed to get started.  
  
Sixteen years later, Lil had five published novels, three non-fictional books and fourteen magazine articles. She was happy with her success and felt like she had achieved a lot.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Jenna's voice brought her back to reality. She shook her head. "Yeah?"  
  
"Just checking. You looked a little off in space for a moment, there."  
  
Lil smiled. "Just refreshing memories. Nothing serious."  
  
Fulton smiled at his wife. Jenna glanced at the two of them. "Oh, I get it. I'll do the rest of this in my room, Dad. Thanks for the help." Before another word could be spoken, Jenna ran out of the room, her books clutched in her arms.  
  
Fulton stood up. "You know, Lil, we have a really great kid there."  
  
Lil nodded. "I agree. She's one of a kind. We're lucky to have her."  
  
"I can't believe we're going to see the gang after so many years!" Fulton looked about as happy as a little boy on Christmas morning. "It's gonna be so great!"  
  
Lil smiled and nodded. "I know, I know. I can't wait, either. They haven't seen Jenna since she was just a little girl. I think they'll be surprised to see how much she has grown."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Fulton and Lil looked at each other. Then the doorbell rang three more times, consecutively. Fulton burst out laughing. "That could only be one person!" And he ran to open the door. 


End file.
